Elevator Mishap
by ShipperKid
Summary: Half of Coulson's team went on a mission. FitzSimmons and Skye weren't included so they were left at the Triskelion. One shot
1. Stuck in the Middle

**A/N: This story is set sometime before Captain America: Winter Soldier and around Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D season1.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Captain America and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D**

Coulson's team received a mission but it was an all specialist mission. That means only Ward, May and Coulson needs to go since the other three members of their team aren't cleared for combat even Skye who just started training with Ward a couple of weeks ago. Coulson needs the Bus for the mission so he has to drop FitzSimmons and Skye at the Triskelion. The three of them protested especially Skye because of what happened when Ward and Fitz were sent to a mission and they weren't allowed to know more about it, which turned out they needed help, and Skye is worried something bad like that might happen again. Coulson then assured them that nothing's going to happen since May's with them and they have the Bus if they need to escape. The three younger agents thought he has a point but it didn't remove any anxiety they're feeling. Even so, what choice do they have? So, they hesitantly got off the Bus when it landed on the parking space of the building.

When the Bus took off the three agents went inside of the building and thought of things to do while their teammates are away.

Fitz said he's going to show his new invention to the Sci-Tech department hoping it would get into production since Triskelion is like the main central office of S.H.I.E.L.D. where Fury's office is at. Skye on the other hand wanted to know more information about their teammates' mission. They went inside an elevator and Fitz pressed 15 because Fitz still wants to go to the Sci-Tech department while Skye is suggesting to hack the buildings' system.

"I knew you were planning on doing that, Skye..." Simmons said to Skye with a worried face, "That's why brought these just in case." She opened her bag and showed what's inside. It was an I.C.E.R. Actually there were three, one for each of them she thought. Skye was surprised that Simmons actually thought of doing that but still amused for what her scientist friend did even after the events that happened during their stay at the Hub, "That's my girl! You came prepared. How about you Fitz, are you in?"

Fitz felt terrified hearing his two companions talked, "Are you serious? Did you forget what happened the last time?" He said trying to convince the other two that it's a bad idea, "Let me remind you. You shot Agent Sitwell, a superior officer, Simmons!" He finished while pointing at the girl.

"It was just an I.C.E.R. Fitz. It's not like I killed the guy." Simmons said rather proudly while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, and don't forget we saved your butts because of that!" Skye supported.

Fitz thought they were right and he's also worried about the other half of the team, so he hesitantly agreed to do whatever Skye's plan is. He inhaled deeply trying to gather his courage, "Alright, I'm in... But after I showed my new invention, yeah?" The girls nodded.

Just about when they were coming up with a plan, the elevator opened on the 8th floor. When the doors opened, the trio froze with horror.

* * *

Three agents acknowledged the trio as they enter the elevator. Two women and a huge guy. It was Agent Maria Hill, Agent Natasha Romanoff and the last but not the least, Captain Steve Rogers.

When they entered, FitzSimmons and Skye were sweating and thinking the same thing. Did they hear our plan? Are we going to be court martialed? But they just stood silent.

Steve pressed 35. The three older agents noticed the younger ones were acting strange, so Agent Hill asked them "Is there something wrong agents?" Steve and Romanoff looked expectantly at them.

Skye was the one who recovered first, "Well we were just surprised to see the legendary Blackwidow and Captain America on our first day here." The two scientists nodded vigorously to play along with Skye. Romanoff raised a brow and was about to say something when all of a sudden there was a noise that sounded like an explosion, the elevator stopped in between 12th and 13th floor and the lights went dim which made the three younger agents sceamed and huddled with each other.

A second later,the lights flickered and went steady.

"Ow! Seriously guys?" Romanoff said touching her ear like it hurts from their screams.

"Fitz screamed the loudest." Skye said defensively pointing at her teammate.

"Wha- I did not!" Fitz rebutted trying to be manly.

"You were right up in my ear, Fitz. I agree with Skye on this one." Simmons chuckled softly as she regained her composure, "We're terribly sorry about that, it just took us by surprise, that's all."

"It's alright, don't mind Natasha.I'm just glad nobody's hurt." Steve told them in which he earned smiles from the younger agents.

"What do think happened?" Fitz asked no one in particular.

"Maybe there was an outage." Skye suggested.

"That would be the first." Fitz, Simmons, Hill and Romanoff said in unison. Skye became impressed to know that S.H.I.E.L.D never had power interruptions. Skye's musing was interrupted when a voice from the intercom in the elevator spoke "Good afternoon agents. This is Agent Abed. Is everyone okay? By the way, I won't be able to hear you because the surveillance only has video feed but no audio. Just signal me if no one got hurt." Steve gave him a thumbs up as a signal. So then the Agent continued, "Good to know then. We're sorry for the inconvenience. There was an accident in the lab and produced a mini EMP that affected some parts of the building and that included the elevator's mechanism. The Sci-Tech team is already fixing the problem, it may just take a while though, no ETA as of the moment. Please bear with us we'll be in touch. Thank you." He finished and signed off.

"I guess were stuck here for a while." Hill let out a sigh, she has a lot of things to do; but there's nothing she can do about it.

"And here I thought we could explore the Triskelion while our team's away." Fitz muttered to himself slowly sitting on the floor.

"Yeah me too." Both Simmons and Skye said as they plopped down to the floor with Fitz and they were actually thinking that their plan on hacking the building might not happen anytime soon.

The three older agents watched them and mused that the three agents before them really looked like kids and they also followed the trio's lead in sitting on the floor.

They were quiet for a moment; each of them seems to be in deep reverie. The silence was broken by a grumble of someone's tummy. It came from Steve. FitzSimmons and Skye got distracted from what they were thinking and bit their tounge to hold their laughter. Hill and Romanoff just raised a brow at Steve.

"Sorry, I haven't taken my lunch yet." He explained looking embarrased.

"I'm hungry too." Said Fitz.

"Oh! That reminds me." Jemma opened her backpack and took out a brown bag. "I packed snacks for the three of us. It's divided in half, so I guess it's enough for everybody." She gave Steve and Skye each a sandwich wrapped in parchment paper. When they opened it, Skye gave the other half to Romanoff, who was sitting across her, Steve gave the other half to Hill and Simmons split hers with Fitz.

"Wow Simmons, you really did come prepared." Skye sounds amused and Simmons beamed at her.

"Simmons, is this what I think it is?" Fitz seemed to be excited just for a sandwich. "Yup! Prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella with a hint of homemade Pesto Aioli." Simmons answered.

"Mmmm... This is really good." Hill said after she took a bite.

"Yeah.. Greatest sandwich ever made." Romannof munched on her sandwich.

"Best one I've eaten in years." Steve concurred with the other two.

"Pffft...You're just saying that because you're hungry." Simmons was actually blushing from the compliments.

"But they're right, I knew that the first time I tasted one." Fitz encouraged Simmons.

"No kidding. You should prepare the food in the Bus, not Ward." Skye said as she finished eating her sandwich.

"Well, thanks for the compliment. And I'll try sometimes if we're not busy at the lab, Skye."

As soon as everybody finished eating, the lights started to flicker again and then the lights went totally out.

"Are you kidding me?! Are they trying to fix it or making it worse?" Fitz was getting annoyed.

"Calm down Fitz, I'm sure they're doing their best." Simmons said while, pulling out a flaslight from her bag. It was a kind of flashlight that has sort of a mini lamp on the side. She only turned on the lamp on the side. It was a bit dim but they were still able to see each other. Everyone was surprised yet again by the biochemist.

"How on earth did you put all of your stuff in that backpack?" Skye is both curious and amazed.

"She has a great packing skills." Fitz answered for her.

"What else do you have there?" Skye asked really curious.

"Just a few clothes, I.C.E.R.s and some gadgets. It's all about how you organize your bag, just maximizing space really." Simmons simply answered.

"That seems a lot for an average sized backpack. I only managed to have a few clothes and my laptop."

"I bet Mary Poppins gave her that bag." Steve absently said in which everybody turned to him and surprised that he knows about the fictional character. "A friend of mine suggested me to watch Disney classics and Mary Poppins was one of them. It just so happens that I've watched it last night." He explained. Romanoff chuckled, so Steve managed to glare at her.

While Steve was explaining, Skye remembered a movie they saw recently at the Bus. And it wasn't a pleasant one, especially remembering it in their current predicament.

"Speaking of movies guys, do you remember the movie we saw two weeks ago? The one with the elevator..." Skye asked accompanied by a nervous laugh. The two scientists' eyes went wide and at the same time they both said "We're going to die."

Skye laughed but she had to admit to herself that she sort of shared FtizSimmons' sentiment however she didn't show it. Steve, Romanoff and Hill looked confused. Skye noticed, so she told the story to them about the movie they saw. It was a horror movie where five people got stuck in the elevator and one by one those people died.

"You're scientists, I thought you didn't believe in ghosts, demons and stuff like that." Hill was a bit confused that the youngest scientists to graduate at the academy actually believed in the supernatural.

"Well yes, we don't believe in ghosts that is portayed in movies but..." Fitz explained. "We believe in stuff like people getting stuck in between dimensions, just like Tobias." Simmons continued for him. The three older agents were still confused, obviously not knowing what they were talking about. "We actually encountered one in a mission a few weeks back. They concluded that ghosts are people stuck in dimensions, something like that." Skye told them. The older agents just nodded taking in the information they received.

"Nothing bad is going to happen." Steve assured the young ones.

"Yeah, and if a ghost does get in here.. we'll take care of him." Romanoff sounded confident.

"I can't take this any longer. We need to get out." Fitz was on the point of hysteria.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Skye raised her arms dramatically like it was hopeless for them.

"I'm glad you asked." Fitz said as if he actually has a plan, "In these kind of situations, is where my new invention comes in handy." He ruffled through his bag and took out a device and showed it to them. With a big grin, Fitz introduced his invention "Ladies and gentlemen, let me give you the Mouse Hole! This device can cut a hole in any metal. You can use this if you're ever trapped in a room or a car or a container, things like that."

"That would really come in handy on field work operations." Hill took a closer look examining the device. Fitz was pleased to hear that the deputy director finds it useful. He thought his invention would likely to be in production if a superior officer likes it.

"I probably don't need one, but Maria, if that does get into production, I want one of those bad boys." Romannof was certainly impressed.

"You mean we can actually get out of here now?" Skye is now getting hopeful. Fitz was nodding but Simmons contradicted him "We still can't."

"What do you mean, Simmons?" Fitz asked her furrowing his brows.

"Well... Outside of this elevator is a thick wall, we are in-between the 12th and 13th floor so even if we make a hole at the door, it would just be facing thick wall and maybe a small opening at the top but too small to climb trough. And making a hole on the floor is out of the question, it's like more than a hundred foot drop. Lastly, you're really bad at naming things Fitz." Jemma enumerated the holes in Fitz's plans. As she said those things Fitz's smile disappeared from his face.

"Oh you just had to ruin my moment, don't you." Fitz said to her but inside he thought she was right. Simmons felt bad after hearing that, so she just made an apologetic face to Fitz.

"Even if it's not ideal to our situation here, it's still a great device. If you like, I could personally show it to Fury, we're actually on our way to see him." Hill said to Fitz.

"Really? That would be great! Thank you." Fitz gave it to her and he was so excited when he heared those words, he was sort of bouncing from his excitement. "At least someone finds it useful." He spat at Simmons.

"Oh Fitz..." Simmons rolled her eyes.

"Great... so we're still stuck here." Skye heaved a sigh.

The sound of a phone ringing startled them a bit. It came from Simmons.

"It's Agent May."She told her teammates. "Hello Agent May. Is something the matter?"

"May as in the Cavalry?" Romanoff asked softly and Fitz and Skye nodded in others can't hear the person on the other line but they certainly saw the shocked expression from Simmons' face.

What May said was, "Simmons, don't even think of doing what you did at the Hub with Skye, you hear me? I won't be there to hide the body this time."

Simmons replied in a nervous and high pitched tone. "Whaaat?" An awkward chuckle, "After what happened the last time, I wouldn't even dare."

May sensed she's lying. "I saw you hid three I.C.E.R.s in your bag."

"Well, were field agents now, isn't it normal for us to carry weapons for protection?"

"Just don't do it, okay? We're doing fine, you don't have to do anything and this is Triskelion were talking about, Fury's there, got that? I gotta go, Coulson needs me." Then May hung up.

Everyone just watched Simmons sort of struggled while talking on the phone.

"What was that all about?" Skye asked.

"May knows." Simmons answered with worry on her face.

"How could she- oh.. She saw you packing, didn't she?" Fitz asked and got a nod in reply.

"I guess we won't be able to do it now since were stuck here." Skye glumly concluded.

The three older agents looked at one another trying to figure out what the younger agents were talking about but they just shrugged the questions at the back of their minds because it's none of their business.

"Wait a minute, you're a field agent?" Steve just realized what Simmons said earlier and couldn't believe that S.H.I.E.L.D. has field agents like them, frail looking scientists.

"Yeah, I mean she could pass as a field agent." Romanoff pointing at Skye, "But you two? I thought you're from Sci-ops." She finished.

"Yes, we are and we are every bit of a field agent as you are." Fitz said in a straight face and that seemed to get the older agents' respect.

"To be fair they didn't pass their field assesment. But they were still chosen by their commanding officer for their special group despite that." Hill told Steve and Romanoff.

"I'm not even a official agent yet; I'm still on training." Skye said bluntly. Steve and Romanoff both thought these kids were different from other agents.

"It just occured to me, that everytime the three of us get left behind, something bad always happen." Simmons said as she recalled past events.

"Yeah, like we keep on almost dying. Like that time when our van was run over and it rolled over the edge of the street." Fitz crunched his nose remembering the awful memory.

"At least we didn't die." Skye said trying to lighten the mood.

"You better get used to it. In this line of job, everyday someone get hurt and danger just lurks everywhere." Romanoff advised them.

"On the bright side, you seem to have a pretty good team that looks after one another." Steve told them.

"Steve is right. And your commanding officer chose you for a reason, and that's because he sees your capabilities and potential." Hill said smiling at the young ones and they too smiled at the older agents in appreciation for encouraging them.

The lights turned back on after a moment and the elevator moved up again. Simmons took her flashlight back to in her bag and they all got up.

The elevator doors opened when it reached the 15th floor. They bid farewell to each one as FitzSimmons and Skye stepped out of the elevator and said it was nice meeting them.

When the doors closed, "So, are we still doing it?" Simmons asked.

"Heck yeah." Answered Skye as a smirk formed in her lips.

"I just hope won't have shoot those three or Fury." Fitz became nervous again.

Fin.

 **A/N: I just found out that Fitz designed the Mouse Hole that was used by Fury to escape his car and also by Hill when she rescued Steve and Romannof in Captain America: Winter Soldier. So I figured, maybe I could create a story on how they got it.**

 **I'm not an engineer or physicist so I'm not sure about the EMP(electro magnetic pulse) thing, that it didn't affected the lights at first and that Simmons' phone and flashlight were still working after that; but I did mention that it only affected only some parts of the building because it was a small EMP.**

 **Agent Abed is actually based from a character from the show Community. He's the Indian guy and the actor that plays him was actually in Captain America2, but I didn't get his name there so I used his character name in Community instead.**

 **The horror movie that I mentioned in the story is actually a real movie. The title is Devil. It's a good movie, if you like horror movies.**

 **Lastly, if you noticed, the elevator that I described is different from Captain America2, since in the movie I saw the elevator in the Triskelion was made of glass, but I just thought a huge building could have lots of elevators not just the ones made of glass.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Caught in the Act

**A/N: This was supposed to be a oneshot thing, but someone asked for another chapter. So, here it is! I hope this will do some justice.**

* * *

"Okay remember, when you insert the flash drive-" Skye was reminding Fitz and Simmons about the plan but was cut off mid-sentence by them as they enter a restricted area, "The decoy crawler will use your browsing history to simulate your usual online activities..." Fitz continued for her and casually ducking when some agents pass by. "And while S.H.I.E.L.D thinks you're tweeting and facebooking with your laptop, you'll be actually hacking the files for Coulson's mission." Simmons added as she walked beside Fitz. Skye was left outside the restricted hallway since she's not yet an official S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, she doesn't have access to that area. She was standing in front of a glass door that separates her from her teammates and just a couple of feet behind her is an elevator, so she's the look-out person. "Right. And we only have-" Skye tried to say but was cut off again by FitzSimmons. "Three minutes before S.H.I.E.L.D catches on." They both spoke at the same time. "You're doing it again, you're finishing my-" For the third time Skye was yet again cut off. "Sentences. Right, sorry." Fitz said as Simmons said at the same time, "Sentences. It's annoying, so sorry." The two of them turned right and Skye couldn't see them anymore, she can only hear them on her earpiece. "You're already the science twins, don't make me your triplet." Skye voiced out. "We found one!" Simmons exclaimed in a whispered voice. "Just do it quickly so that we won't get to use the I.C.E.R.s." Skye told them then added, "Hurry up. Someone's coming. I'll try to hold them off." She warned them when she heard the elevator doors open. "Alright, try not to ice them." Fitz reminded her as he and Simmons opened the wall panel and looked for a usb port.

On the other side, Skye prepared herself for what's, or should I say, who's about to come. Why am I so unlucky! -she reprimanded herself. There were not only one agent but actually three agents approaching her direction, and there is absolutely no way for her to ice them because she'll probably be pinned against the wall before she even gets her I.C.E.R. So, she just have to sweet talk them to buy some time for FitzSimmons. Skye blocked their way by standing in front of the entrance. "Hey! It's you again. It's a huge building but we keep on bumping each other." Skye plastered a smile playing cool.

"Youknow what they say, it's a small world after all, so it must be a small building too." The first agent said, who was no other than, Steve Rogers and the other two agents were Natasha Romannof and Maria Hill. They meet once again. Why them? This situation became more difficult as what they had expected, Skye thought. She hoped FitzSimmons are already done; but from what she's hearing from her earpiece, things are getting worse. "So, what are you doing here?" Agent Hill asked noticing the younger agent was alone in front of a restricted area. "FitzSimmons and I were looking for the ladies room and the gents but we seemed to get lost and somehow ended up here." Skye mentally scolded for using the same lame excuse Simmons did back at the hub. She just couldn't think properly because FitzSimmons were babbling on the other line. "So, where are they now?" Romanoff asked having a sense of suspicion from her. "Oh, they're in there. I couldn't go in since I don't have access yet. Fitz really needs to go, but I don't, so I'm waiting for them here. Ehehe..." Skye pointed the door behind her with her thumb without turning around. She was getting more and more nervous. Then her feeling became worse when a thud came from behind her. It wasn't really loud, but it was loud enough for the other three agents to hear. "What was that?" Hill became more alert after hearing that noise. "Let's go check it out." Romanoff suggested. "Stay here." Steve told Skye.

* * *

Meanwhile Skye was dealing with those three agents, FitzSimmons were facing with their own problem. "Oh no... Captain America, Blackwidow and the deputy Director are walking towards Skye, we'd better hurry up." Simmons took a peek at the corner to check on Skye.

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Fitz whispered harshly as he frantically grabbed the flash drive from his pocket and inserted it to the wall panel. "There. Now let's go back to Skye." Fitz finished. They were about to go when somebody appeared from the room five feet away from the wall panel. Both bolted to turn around blocking the wall panel behind them.

"Mr. Alexander Pierce , sir. Well, hello." Simmons greeted the older man but actually panicking inside. Alexander Pierce, the secretary of S.H.I.E.L.D. was in front of them. "Agent Simmons, Agent Fitz good evening." Mr. Pierce greeted the two scientist. "Are you lost or something?" He asked.

"No... We were just... we.." Fitz tried to come up with an excuse but he was so destracted by Skye talking to the other agents, so he looked at Simmons hoping she'd come up with one. And she did, but not a good one though, "We... were just looking for you." She let out a nervous chuckle and Fitz was left dumbfounded.

"And why is that?" The older man inquired. Simmons quickly thought of a reason as to why, "Well... um.. we... wanted to show you our new invention personally." "Yes, so that it would get approved immediately." Fitz added.

"You mean you have it with you?" Mr. Pierce wasn't even suspicious about the two since he had only heard great things about these two young agents.

"Yes, it's right here..." Simmons ruffled through her bag and Fitz stopped breathing when he realizes what Simmons was about to do. It happened so fast that Alexander Pierce might not have even seen Simmons took out an I.C.E.R. and shot him with it. He fell to the ground, which made a thud that echoed through the hall. They quickly carried him to the room where he came from, which is actually a men's room, so that no one would immediately see his body lying around the hallway. "You should really not make this a habit.

" Fitz commented as they laid the body on the bathroom floor. Simmons just grimaced in response then they ran back to the hallway.

* * *

"I'm not going anywhere." Skye told Steve as the three agents entered. When the doors closed, she called out her teammates using their comms, "Guys, their on your way! What the hell happened?" They didn't answer her, and she saw why. Just in time the three older agents closed in the corner, the two scientists emerged. Skye listened to their conversation.

"Hi!" FitzSimmons said at the same time. "What happened here? We heard a noise." Romanoff asked them. "Oh, that? That was just Fitz tripping on his shoe lace. He didn't noticed it was untied." Simmons said as if she'd rehearsed this excuse a couple of times in her head. "Yeah. I fell hard." Fitz said stiffly. "Well, we'd better go. Skye's been standing there all alone. Bye now." Simmons dismissed the conversation and they briskly walked to Skye leaving the three agents on the hallway. "Is it just me, or those three were acting strange?" Hill spoke. "Yeah, they were." Steve agreed. "What were they even doing here?" Romanoff turned to the corner and saw the men's room not fully closed. As she looked closer, there was a black leather shoe was keeping the door open. She ran to it and the other two followed.

* * *

When FitzSimmons met back with Skye, they saw Romanoff ran off to the corner and the two rose in panic. "Run!" They both told Skye. They didn't have time to explain so they ran towards the elevator. Skye pressed the arrow down and asked, "What the hell did you do?" They entered the elevator and pressed a floor number randomly. "I shot Alexander Pierce." Simmons said. "Who?" Skye asked, obviously not knowing the name. "Wait, it's not safe here." Fitz told them before the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Romanoff, Hill and the Captain were surprised to see the body on the floor. Hill felt his pulse, he's still alive but seems to be paralized, she informed them. Could those two have done this? That was the question on their minds; but they didn't waste time asking it, instead Steve ran to catch them. Hill and Romanoff remained with the body. "Why would they do this?" Romanoff asked no one in particular. "I think I know why." Hill blurted.

Steve didn't see a sign of them but he saw the elevator just closed, so he ran through the staircase just opposite of the elevator so he could catch them. He was faster than the elevator so he was able to get in time before the elevator reach the floor and then he pressed the button to open it. As the doors open, he saw nothing. "Maria, Nat, I couldn't find them. I though they were in the elevator but they're not." Steve spoke to them through his comms.

"I think I know where they are. Meet us up here." Maria responded. So Steve took the elevator up while Romanoff and Hill left the body and checked the hallway.

* * *

"Why isn't it working? " Skye was frustrated trying to boot the program in her laptop.  
"I don't know, we inserted the flash drive just like you said." Fitz told her with panic evident on his voice. The door suddenly busted down and the three young agents gasped in surprise.  
"Oh, were you talking about this?" Maria showed the flash drive on her hand. "Do you think we wouldn't see the wall panel open with a flash drive sticking out of it?" She added. "How did you find us?" Fitz asked as he swallowed a lump in his throat. "Faking to ride the elevator, that was genius. Hiding near the crime scene, that's bold. We wouldn't have found out, if it weren't the only room that was manually locked." Steve said. They were hiding in a storage closet near the elevator. Fitz knew that Captain America can out run the elevator, that's why he suggested to hide in the storage room. He just didn't anticipate that they'll be found out that fast. "Were you trying to hack S.H.I.E.L.D.'s mainframe ?" Romanoff asked closing in on them. The three younger agents were terrified of what's going to happen. "Yes, they were." Hill answered for them. "This isn't the first time they did it. Something like this happened at the Hub too." She added.

"We can explain." Simmons said. Romanoff and Steve looked at them for more answers. "Is Mr. Pierce alright?" Simmons asked concerned for the old man. "Yes, he is. And I gotta say, Agent Simmons, the people you've been shooting are high ranking officers, it getting higher everytime. Who are you gonna shoot next, Fury?" Hill said in very serious tone.  
"Look, we only did this because we were worried about our team." Skye explained.  
"I know you have good intentions but you have broken a lot of rules." Romanoff told them. "When Fury finds out about this again, who knows what will happen to your team." Hill added. The three were silent, and their eyes became watery, it's like they're holding back their tears because they fear that worst thing could happen is that their team will be broken up. They're like a family, especially for Skye, they are the only family she's got.

Watching the three young agents, the older agents suddenly felt a wave of affection for them, they almost look like lost puppies searching for their parents. "You know, Fury doesn't have to know." Steve suggested to Agent Hill. The three pouting agents became hopeful after hearing him say that. "And why is that? Pierce would certainly remember what happened. And we just left him still lying on the floor, maybe somebody found him already." Hill told the Captain. "I highly doubt that. If somebody found him, they would have sounded the alert or probably call you, but nothing happened yet. Even though they have broken protocols, they do have good intentions." Romanoff said trying to support the captain. "Besides, you already have a lot on your plate, do you want to deal with this little situation too, Maria?" She added. Hill paused momentarily weighing her options, "I wouldn't call this a 'little situation' since they shot the secretary of S.H.I.E.L.D. but I don't want to write a report to Fury about this because I have more important issues to attend to. So, fine Fury doesn't have to know." Hill finally said and the three agents smiled in relief. "Thank you! Thank you!" Skye and FitzSimmons squirmed with joy. "But what will we do about Mr. Pierce?" Asked Fitz. "We'll just sneak him in his office and make him think he just slept there." Romanoff suggested. "But what if Mr. Pierce looks at the security footage?" Simmons asked to take precaution. "I'll take care of that." Hill winked at them. "Since that's all sorted out, can we know what mission they went to?" Skye asked hoping they would still get answers. "It's a level 7 information, so I can't discuss it. And looking at the time, they're probably done, so we can contact them. You can come with me in my office to contact the plane while Steve and Nat sneaks Pierce into his office." Hill answered Skye.

And so Romanoff and Steve snuck Pierce into his office without anyone noticing while Skye, Fitz and Simmons went to Hill's office to contact the Bus. There's a big screen in Hill's office to video call the bus. "Hi Phil." "Hi Maria. It's strange of you to call unannounced. Is something wrong?" "Nope. I just met your kids. And they're really worried you left them all alone." Maria joked. "Oh no... Did they do anything wrong? Did somebody got shot again? Tell me Simmons did not shoot Fury." Coulson feared they did exactly that. Hill did not answer him directly, she just smiled and said, "Just tell them you're okay and you're coming home safely." she ended with a chuckle. Then she turned the screen to the three embarrassed looking agents. Coulson talked to them and assured that they are fine and that they're on their way back to the Triskelion. While the three agents were busy talking, Agent Hill deleted some footage from the security tape. It's like nothing ever happened. After the little talk with Coulson, the trio thanked Agent Hill and promised her they won't do anything like this again. Hopefully.

Fin.

 **A/N: I don't know how hacking works, so I just borrowed some lines from episode 7. I hope AOS writers will forgive me for that. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
